cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Heroes (BKS) Issue 3
Dusk in the city of heroes finds our terrific trio on a clock cleaning excursion, more specifically, ridding the streets of a mob of Clockwork minions. After the fight, War Witch and Apex encourage Horus to join them at a benefit later in the evening benefiting the victims of Dr. Vahzilok. Horus had hoped to go on patrol instead and politely but weirdly refuses the invitation. Apex and War Witch arrive at the red carpet event, and War Witch quickly realizes she should have ‘borrowed’ a better dress when she sees the ‘money’ on the floor. They start to mingle among a literal who’s who of Paragon City, where they meet the Back Alley Brawler. Brawler commends the star-crossed pair on their work on the Vahzilok case before leaving them to continue his own mingling. No long after, Apex and War Witch encounters Hillary Rourke, who pushes her way in between the pair, much to War Witch’s chagrin. Hillary capture’s Apex’s attention and draws him away from his date. After some small talk, Hillary invites Apex (and War Witch) to a more private party after making Witch feel exceptionally small over her choice of wardrobe. The arrive at P-City, where the dance floor is a virtual sea of costumed heroes. Hillary drags Apex off to dance, again leaving War Witch on her own. Disgusted by the price of the drinks at the club, she leaves through a side door and happens upon a group of Tsoo, who appear to threatening one of their own drug-dealing goons. War Witch decides to pick a fight… …meanwhile, back on the dance floor, Hillary continues to flirt with Apex. The party quickly comes to an end, though, when a Tsoo Sorcerer comes crashing down on to the dance floor, sent there by War Witch. Apex tries to rush to his partner’s side, but Hillary prevents him from doing so with a super power of her own. From the skylights descends a quintet of Carnival of Shadows minions, surrounding the Tsoo, and War Witch too. Hillary’s command of the minions reveals her own allegiances, bringing a quick end to her flirting with Apex. Apex triggers a panic beacon, alerting Horus to trouble. Back at his apartment, Horus receives the call the battle and quickly sheaths himself in his armored costume then rushes out in to the night. The Tsoo flee, leaving War Witch alone to confront the Carnie quintet. Using an ice beam, she frees Apex of Hillary’s hold and he quickly takes his partner’s side. The Carnies are more than ready to fight both of them, though. Things go south quickly for the heroes, as the Carnies quickly prove to be more than a match for Apex and War Witch. Right before one of the Carnies can relive Witch of her long green locks, Horus bursts on to the scene to join the fray. Reassessing the situation and deciding that a continued fight in a burning building is not in their best interests, Hillary and the quintet departs from the scene after some parting word for the heroes. Upset by the defeat, War Witch walks away from the team to find a spot to meditate. She contacts her spirit coven. She confesses to them that she had made a terrible mistake and that people had died because of it. They assure her that what had happened wasn’t her fault, but it was her responsibility to make things right. The coven then briefs her on the Carnival of Shadows and their mistress, Vanessa DeVore. They charge her to find DeVore and bring her to justice. War Witch then breaks her meditation to relay the new mission to her companions. To Be Continue in Issue 4! Category:City of Heroes Comic Book